Corruption
by Rai-Sohoai
Summary: [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE] Ah terraria, a land of peace, happiness, and the ever encroaching danger of stronger monsters or clumsy death... The world of terra is dangerous, and people always find a way to perish in it, but this time... The hero and the npc's all gather together to eventually take down a great threat... The party never stops in terra, but who says they want


Chapter 1: The first night

A man wakes the moment the sun starts to glow on the horizon, sitting up and looking around he sees a forest with some small ponds and overgrowth. This man's name is Clay, he stands and walks around, finding a couple bare-bones tools lying around, including an axe, pick-axe, and a short-sword, all of which made out of wood.

A few hours pass by while Clay runs around the forest cutting a few trees down and getting some essential resources to survive, killing off a few slimes to collect their gel, which is when he learned that most creatures carry money on them in the wild. Clay, having collected a lot of wood and gel, started building his make-shift home in the clearing he had made in the forest, while another person was approaching the building.

Clay turns to see an unfamiliar face, immediately on his guard he walks over and narrows his eyes suspiciously before speaking to the new man "Who exactly the hell are you? and where are we?". The new man throws his hands up and back to signify that he's harmless and immediately starts to introduce himself "Woah! Sorry to startle you but i'm supposed to be your guide to this world, My name's Allen and it's Nice to meet you mister…?" Clay lowers his blade and holds out a hand to shake Allen's, which Allen accepts. "I'm Clay, nice to meet you Allen, you say you're my guide?". Allen nods "I know all about this world, and i believe i'm meant to help you conquer the wilds." Clay sighs and motions for Allen to follow him, talking as they walk, "look Allen, I welcome the help but first… where am I?, Where is here?" Allen stops walking, prompting Clay to follow suit… "Look, you're on terra, it's a nice world but not like your own i'm sure, it's a large planet with tons of different ecosystems, most of them deadly, there is even a supernatural element of sorts… it's all very difficult to explain but, it would be much easier to explain when it's needed." Clay shrugs and continues walking, "I'm okay with that i guess, I don't remember much about home, actually I don't remember anything about my home." The two look around and notice that the sky is starting to redden, Allen immediately starts to worry, as the building they were standing in is missing some walls and a portion of the roof due to being unfinished, "Balls! clay we NEED to finish this house, or we will be torn apart by a horde of zombies, I'll grab some wood get to building!" After shouting that to Clay, Allen runs off into the woods to cut some more trees down for the house and leaving Clay to fortify.

As the sun finally sets past the horizon and the last section of red sky vanishes, The two people are set up inside a small barely intact home, there is a large hole in the wall that is just enough for a creature to get in, so the two men are guarding it until morning.

A small group of zombies approaches the hole in the wall and Clay jumps out to take them down, running at the closest one and jamming the short-sword in the zombies eye, another zombie dies by an arrow suddenly being shot into it by Allen from inside the home. Clay starts backing up to the house again and kills another zombie before looking over his shoulder "Allen!, get some wood and get ready to patch up this hole!", Allen nods and starts repairing the hole. Clay kills another couple zombies and a demon eye before jumping backwards into the quickly closing hole, closing off the zombies from the two.

Clay sits up and looks at Allen while dusting himself off, "Thanks man, knew you were alright." Allen nods and folds his arms "Alright, we should craft a workbench, and some torches. Its pitch black in here, and we need to make stuff to survive." Clay lights a torch and grabs a bunch of wood for crafting "Yeah… well we should get some sleep for tomorrow morning, I have some ideas for a better living shelter, and we should get to mining."

As fast as the day had gone, it was quite eventful, The Hero and the Guide are now surviving the harsh of this world, the world of Terraria. Terra, as it's called shortened, has a deep lore that these two have only just started to develop.

"You feel as though you're being watched. -The Guide"

-a quick authors note, hopefully I can write these frequently, so i can make a story people come back to frequently. Also if you like it don't like something about the story, feel free to say something. thanks Rai Sohoai


End file.
